


The Longest Day

by RoadFar



Series: MCU 相关 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday steve rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【美队生贺盾冬联谊】微博发起的队长生贺活动，终于赶在队长生日写完了！<br/>我抽到的梗是【游乐园约会】~~</p><p>文章简介：Steve和Bucky遇到了有史以来最摸不到头脑的一个任务。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Day

　　提恰拉把一个信封交给了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，然后对他和站在他身后不远处的巴基·巴恩斯说：“祝你们好运。”

　　史蒂夫就像刚睡醒似的茫然。他拿着信封，又一次问提恰拉：“你是认真的？”

　　提恰拉的表情一如既往的严肃。他看着史蒂夫，缓慢地点了点头说：“这任务比你们曾经经历过的任何一个任务都更为重要，只有你们俩能完成，千万别掉以轻心，我会在你们完成任务的时候来接你们的。”

　　“完成任务的时候？”巴基在史蒂夫的身后小声重复了一遍。

　　“你们会知道的，”提恰拉露出一个试图让巴基放心的笑容，“现在，记得保持低调，祝你们……好运。”

　　提恰拉说完就转身走回了他的飞机，他坐了进去，关上了舱门，在升空前，最后跟史蒂夫与巴基挥手告别。

　　史蒂夫目送着提恰拉的飞机迅速拔高后飞进了云层里。他转过身对着身后的巴基说：“好吧，让我们来看看这信封里都有些什么吧。”

　　*

　　史蒂夫前一天才刚刚赶回到瓦坎达——提恰拉联系了他，告诉他有个必须他才能完成的任务。史蒂夫搭乘提恰拉的飞机火急火燎地到了瓦坎达，走进临时住所后，看到的第一个人，居然是巴基。

　　史蒂夫已经有几个月没有看到巴基了——尽管他好不容易才把他找回来，但经历了复仇者的痛苦内战后，巴基选择继续进行冬眠。提恰拉很仗义地提供了冬眠的技术和对巴基的保护，在那之后，史蒂夫就不得不为了营救被关入秘密监狱的山姆、旺达、克林特和斯科特而四处奔波。

　　史蒂夫看到巴基，第一个反应是去看他的左臂，那儿不是一截空荡荡的袖子，而是一条手臂，巴基那时正在用那条手臂握着杯子喝水。他看到史蒂夫显然也很意外，杯子停在了脸前，小声喊他：“史蒂夫？”

　　史蒂夫转向提恰拉，提恰拉刚刚关上门，走到了史蒂夫的边上说：“巴恩斯先生不能一直被冻着，定期还是要出来检查一下。那条手臂是我们做的，你可以把它当做原型，很轻，我们希望能减轻义肢对巴恩斯先生身体骨骼的伤害，所以现在的这条手臂从使用强度上大概不能和以前的相比——”提恰拉摊开双手，“简单地说，对那条手臂温柔点。”

　　史蒂夫伸出手去，轻轻搭在巴基的手臂上，用了一点儿力气捏了几下，巴基脸上露出温和的微笑：“就这点力气我还是承受得起的。”

　　这可真奇怪。分开的时候，似乎已经不觉得分离是一件难捱的事情了，但重新聚首却又觉得，过去的几个月太漫长，太漫长了。

　　史蒂夫握着巴基的手臂，仔细地端详他的样子。休眠状态巴基的新陈代谢很慢，所以这几个月对他来说大概就只是眨了几次眼那么些时间，但事实上，几个月前在罗马尼亚找到巴基后，史蒂夫一直也没有时间好好端详他的这位挚友。与2年前相比，他的眼睛变得柔和了，透出的是史蒂夫从小就最熟悉的巴基的感觉，他嘴角微笑的弧度也跟以前没一点两样，就像在跟史蒂夫说，没什么大不了的。

　　提恰拉咳嗽了几声，打断了史蒂夫与巴基之间几乎陷入永恒的凝视，在成功地吸引了两人的注意力后，提恰拉拿了两套衣服，分别丢到了两人的手上，对他们说：“好了，先生们，今天叫你们来，是因为我需要你们的帮助——我这儿有个任务，只有你们两个能够完成，也必须得是你们俩一起行动才能完成。”

　　史蒂夫马上集中起了精神：“我想看看任务简报。”

　　“没有任务简报，没有任何说明，这是这个任务最为复杂的地方，”提恰拉无视了史蒂夫和巴基疑惑的眼神，“请二位换好衣服， 我们现在就得出发了。”

　　史蒂夫完全没明白提恰拉这是要搞什么，他抖开衣服一看，那是一件短袖体恤，一件短袖衬衫，一条合身的长裤——一定要说的话，这一套衣服普通得随时可以淹没在人群里。史蒂夫猜想也许是一个隐蔽的跟踪任务。

　　他看了看巴基，两人的衣服大同小异，唯一的区别是巴基穿的是长袖衬衫，大概是为了避免义肢被别人看到。他们对视了一眼，互相都露出困惑的神情，提恰拉则在边上催促他们：“先生们，没时间了，快去换了衣服，我们要出发了。”

　　史蒂夫和巴基换好了衣服，提恰拉立刻带着他们离开房间前往他的飞机。直到坐在了位子上，史蒂夫仍然不知道提恰拉到底要干什么。

　　“有没有武器？”史蒂夫忍不住问了一句。

　　“不需要。”提恰拉头也没回地说。

　　史蒂夫看了看巴基，他大概刚刚解冻没多少时间，看起来还有些恍惚。史蒂夫又说：“也许我一个人就可以——”

　　“你一个人不行，罗杰斯队长，”提恰拉毫不犹豫地打断了他，“必须两个人。”

　　“必须得是巴基吗？”

　　“他是唯一人选。”

　　史蒂夫知道提恰拉不会再多说什么了，但他实在弄不懂提恰拉的意思。飞机迅速地穿透云层，没过多久，史蒂夫就看到了海岸线。他问提恰拉：“这是哪儿？”

　　提恰拉说：“卡萨布兰卡到了，先生们。”

　　卡萨布兰卡——史蒂夫当然知道这儿。摩洛哥最大的港口城市，在非洲也是数一数二的大城市，不过对于史蒂夫和巴基来说，他们对这个名字的了解，更多是来自于那部老电影。

　　史蒂夫看了看巴基，对方对他露出一个了然的表情。

　　他们看着提恰拉渐渐降下飞机，落在一片海湾里，飞机在海面上无声地滑行，抵达码头后，停了下来，然后提恰拉催促着史蒂夫和巴基赶快下飞机。

　　此时尚是清晨，整片水域看起来静悄悄。史蒂夫观察了一下周围，这个码头停靠着一些货船，船身上有瓦坎达的标志。这样就说得过去了，史蒂夫稍微放下了一点儿心，但在接过提恰拉给他的信封、与年轻的国王挥别之后，他还是焦虑了起来。

　　巴基走到他身边，看着史蒂夫慢慢撕开信封，拿出了里面的三张纸片。两张上面印着二维码，一张上面印着一串数字。印着二维码的纸片上写着“迪士尼乐园”，史蒂夫和巴基都瞪大了眼睛。

　　“我没看错吧。”史蒂夫拿起那张二维码纸片凑近了看。

　　“那是个什么地方？”巴基也靠了过去，从反面看着纸上的字样。

　　“就是……就是一个主题游乐园，在不同城市都有。”史蒂夫和迪士尼还有些渊源，在复仇者们还都在一起的时候，这个公司和复仇者谈过合作事宜，最后复仇者们同意了迪士尼提出的方案，允许迪士尼在主题游乐园里建立复仇者相关的区域，还出售各种复仇者的玩具。不过现在估计这些玩具都要下架了，游乐园里的主题区域大概也得拆除……

　　史蒂夫关心的不是这个。他四处张望，然后指着远处一些依稀可见的建筑物说：“在那儿。那儿应该是个游乐园。”

　　巴基有些吃惊，他看着史蒂夫往那个方向走去，匆匆跟了过去说：“等等，史蒂夫，你是说我们要去这个游乐园……？”

　　“这是两张门票，从我们的着装来看，想必是一个需要在公众场合静悄悄进行的任务，”史蒂夫得出了这个结论，然后他又拿起了另一张印着数字的纸片说，“现在的问题是，这又是什么？”

　　巴基跟在他边上，耸了耸肩说：“也许你去了那儿就会知道了。”

　　*

　　这座建在卡萨布兰卡北面靠海位置的迪士尼乐园，是非洲的第一座迪士尼乐园（*注：这是虚构的。），也是目前最新的一座迪士尼乐园。史蒂夫没去过任何一座，不过随着他们的逐步接近，史蒂夫已经能确定，他看见的那个模模糊糊的建筑物正是迪士尼的一部分——他在克林特的钱包里看到过他带着老婆孩子在那漂亮的城堡跟前合过影。

　　他们赶到游乐园门前的时候，游乐园尚未开门，不过门前已经有人在排队了，数量相当的惊人。史蒂夫看见入场检票口有安检仪，等游乐园开门了，门口检票的工作人员会对着每个游客微笑……

　　史蒂夫面露愁容：“这儿的人太多了。不管是个什么样的任务，这都太不好办了。而且，”他甚至有些着急了，“我们根本进不去，我们会被认出来的。”

　　巴基观察了一下门前广场，指着游客中心说：“去那儿看看。”

　　他们跑了过去，史蒂夫终于明白巴基指的是什么——游客中心门前有一大堆储物柜，使用密码可以打开。他掏出印着数字的纸片，把数字输进了储物柜的终端，咔嗒一声，边上的一个柜门打开了。

　　他们拉开柜门，看见里面放着的东西时，都瞪大了眼睛：那里面放着两副墨镜，一个鸭舌帽，一条很小的围巾，一个卡片相机，还有一张信用卡。

　　“认真的？”史蒂夫拿起一个墨镜戴上，又把鸭舌帽戴在了自己头上，“提恰拉是认真的？真的没有任务简报？”

　　巴基也戴上了一副墨镜，然后他拿着那条小围巾冲着史蒂夫笑了笑：“蒙住脸吗？看起来是不是更可疑了。”

　　史蒂夫想了想，咬牙说：“也许我们太谨慎了，我们应该再入乡随俗一点。”他拿过那条围巾，叠成长条后，从巴基的额头沿着他的耳后，一直拉到他头发下面系住——就像他曾在杂志上看到过的那种什么街拍时尚达人一样。绑完了，他满意地说：“这样看起来和游客差不多。”

　　尽管做了一些变装，但他们俩过安检的时候还是相当焦虑。工作人员热情地向他们挥手打招呼，史蒂夫也僵硬地摆了摆手，他身后的巴基在经过安检仪的时候，步履沉重得都能在地上砸出坑来——然而安检仪并没有响，工作人员也只是递给他们一张园区地图，然后用法语对他们说：“欢迎！”

　　“我们进来了。”巴基松了口气，他下意识地去摸自己的左臂，这条崭新的义肢不含有任何金属成分，他甚至有些不习惯这种感受了。

　　史蒂夫也稍稍松了点儿劲：“是的，比想象中的容易多了……”他突然又紧张了起来，“如果我们可以这么轻易地进来，那别人也能。”

　　“你有什么头绪吗？”

　　“没什么头绪，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“提恰拉给我们出了个谜题，我连谜面都没找到。”

　　“再看看他给我们的东西吧。”巴基把头上的头巾摘了下来，摊平了，上面印着一个图案，戴着头巾的骷髅头后面交叉着两把刀。

　　“这看着眼熟……”史蒂夫摆弄着看了会儿，突然想到了什么，打开了园区地图。他指着同样图案的位置，念着区域名字，“加勒比海盗……？”

　　“就在你前面。”巴基指着面前的人群，他们排着长龙要进入的建筑物上挂着的招牌正是“加勒比海盗”。

　　“也许这……是……条信息。”史蒂夫捏着围巾呆呆看着越来越长的队伍。

　　巴基拉了他一把：“那我们最好快一点了。”他们迅速找到了队伍的末尾站了过去，很快，有更多的人排到了他们后面。

　　队伍前进得很慢，这个场馆显然相当热门，有工作人员举着写有“还有一小时”字样的牌子站在队伍的某个位置，史蒂夫看到的时候叹了口气。

　　“我好像有很久都没来过游乐场了。”巴基很小声地说着，史蒂夫听到了之后轻声笑了笑：“不是好像，是真的，少说也有70年了吧。”

　　“最后一次是什么时候来着，让我想想，如果斯塔克博览会算——”巴基突然停下了，史蒂夫扭过头看他，他的嘴唇微微张开，眼睛被墨镜挡住了，看不清他的神情。

　　史蒂夫抬起手，犹豫再三还是搭在了巴基的肩膀上：“还记得我们一起去看《卡萨布兰卡》么，那可真是一票难求。”

　　巴基似乎是陷入了回忆里，他的嘴角有了一些细微的上扬，然后他依然很小声地说：“我记得，你最后都哭了。”

　　“我哭了吗？”

　　“你哭了，小子。硬是睁大眼睛，散场时一句话都不肯说。”

　　队伍缓慢地前进着，他们轻声交谈着过去的事情，那些事情好像就发生在昨天一样鲜活，从记忆里挖出来的时候还带着街头面包房飘出来的香气。半个多小时后，他们终于排到了终点，工作人员指引着他们坐上一条小船，等人坐满了，小船就顺着一条小河慢慢往前漂去。

　　史蒂夫捏着身前的固定安全杆说：“这里真的会有什么信息吗？”

　　巴基茫然地看着前方回答：“你说得太晚了，史蒂夫。船已经开——啊！”

　　巴基的后半句话变成了一声大喊，事实上整条船上所有的人都在大喊，因为小船突然向下俯冲而去。很快小船重又驶上了平稳的河道，一些光怪陆离的东西掠过史蒂夫和巴基的眼帘，他们终于从一开始的惊吓中镇定下来，急切地观察着所有事物，试图从中找到一些可能成为线索的信息，与此同时耳边满是其他游客的尖叫或是欢笑声。

　　一个涂着浓重黑眼圈的男人出现在了小船的正前方，有女孩儿发出了尖叫，史蒂夫的手已经开始掰安全杆了，巴基拉住了他：“是个投影。”

　　史蒂夫这才听明白女孩儿的尖叫是那种遇到偶像的激动尖叫声。他仔细看了看那个黑眼圈的男人，凑到巴基耳边说：“你看到这个人……不觉得熟悉吗？”

　　“什么？”这下轮到巴基捏紧了安全杆。

　　史蒂夫说：“他的眼睛。和你之前很像。你那个黑黑的眼圈。太像了。”

　　巴基抬起左手握成了拳，用力敲在了史蒂夫的胸口。史蒂夫故意很夸张地捂着胸口弯下了腰，巴基用不带一丝波澜的声音说：“别演了，大明星。那是我的左手。”

　　小船驶入了一片开阔的水域，有隆隆的炮声响起。两人又紧张了起来，四处张望后终于明白这是在模拟大航海时代的海战场面。似乎有人跳到了小船前头，整艘小船都摇晃了起来，史蒂夫又要站起来了，然而周围人的尖叫声听起来好像都是在笑。

　　小船行进的速度突然加快了，所有人都拉紧了安全杆。有更多的东西在黑暗中出现又消失，水中会钻出怪物甚至是一艘完整的船，从小船顶上几乎擦着每个人的头皮划过去，洒下的许多水，尝起来甚至有些咸咸的。其他游客都跟着一惊一乍的，游客们的情绪也感染了身负重任的两人，他们不得不在专心应对可能出现的危机的时候跟着其他人也一起一惊一乍。

　　在各种各样的惊吓、声光刺激、颠簸震颤、转弯急停、以及一个男人絮絮叨叨前言不搭后语的旁白之后，小船终于离开了开阔的水域，驶上了一条狭窄的河道，有什么力量拉着小船向上缓缓攀升，史蒂夫突然拉住了巴基的手。

　　“我感觉很不好，巴基。”

　　“我在，我在。”

　　当史蒂夫意识到小船终于爬升到最高处时已经晚了，小船没给人以任何的喘息时间，突然就船头一沉，急速向下冲去，速度快得惊人，一片漆黑中有旋转的光罩住了所有人，头顶还有水雾不断冲刷着每个人的脸，所有人都抓紧了安全杆，跟着下坠的小船不顾形象地大叫着。也不知道滑了多久，小船终于落到了底，溅起巨大的水花，打湿了每个人的衣服，尖叫声也终于停止了，过了会儿，逐渐有笑声和交谈声冒了出来。

　　小船驶到了终点，每个人都湿哒哒地下了船。史蒂夫捏着的安全杆都快要变形了，巴基慢慢掰开他的手指，拉着他的手，缓慢地迈动步子从船上离开，一边还在安慰他：“这比过山车可差远了……”

　　史蒂夫喘了几口气，就算成为了美国队长，就算他现在可以毫不犹豫地从飞机上往下跳，有些特定环境下的恐惧也还是很难克服。

　　他们向场馆外走去，有工作人员很热情地指引游客看向墙壁，那儿放置着三个大显示屏，上面显示的……是刚才游客坐着小船经历直坠时被拍下的照片。每个人的表情都相当精彩，惊吓过度，疯狂大笑，巴基指着一个屏幕让史蒂夫看，他看见了他们两个人，史蒂夫抓着安全杆闭着眼睛龇着牙，手臂的肌肉都要撑爆袖子了，巴基仰着头，头上那些被头巾包在脑后的头发全都因为急速下坠变得冲天而起。

　　“我的天……”史蒂夫捂住了自己的脸，“那是我？”

　　“我很想笑，不，我真的不是在笑你，”巴基憋着笑意，他指着下面的数字问，“这是什么？购买？”

　　他们花了一会儿时间弄明白显示屏下面的编码是用来购买照片用的。史蒂夫从数字前抬起头，他看着其他几张照片，突然拉住了巴基。

　　“看左边那幅，坐在最后一排边上那个人。”

　　巴基朝那个人望去，随即他也警惕了起来。那人全然不像其他游客那般尖叫失态，反而双臂在胸前交叉，非常轻松地斜靠在小船尾部，低着头，根本看不清脸，手臂上露出纹身，耳朵里好像也塞着东西。

　　巴基记下了这张照片的编号，史蒂夫带着两组编号去照片打印处付款，一张是他们自己的，另一张是这个可疑的人的。打印出来的照片比显示屏上看得更清楚一些，那人的手腕上有个圆形的图案，看起来……很像九头蛇的标志。

　　“这是个巧合吗？也许没这么简单……”史蒂夫一边研究照片一边自言自语。

　　巴基的神情都阴冷了下来：“他们不会那么轻易被消灭干净的，你就是没法把他们都赶出去……”他闭紧了眼睛，九头蛇于他正如一个魔咒，只要提起，就会将他紧紧缠住，连挣扎求救的机会都没有。

　　史蒂夫轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀，在他面前小声而又急切地说：“嘿？巴基？巴基？看着我，看着我，我在这儿，我在你面前。我不会让他们再有机会伤害你的。”

　　巴基缓缓睁开了眼睛，露出一个抱歉的笑容：“我可真丢人，史蒂夫……我身上的有些部分大概我自己都不了解……”

　　“你要做的第一件事是停止自责，巴基，”史蒂夫用两只手扶住了他的肩膀，“我需要你走出来，走到外面，站在我身边。你看到我了没有？”

　　巴基看着史蒂夫，眨了眨眼睛：“当然看见你了，现在想要忽视你实在太难了，史蒂夫。你长得比我都高了。”

　　史蒂夫点了点头：“很好，这样就很好。我需要你跟我一起集中精力，搞明白这次的任务到底是怎么回事，照片上这个男人又是怎么回事。”他把照片拿到了巴基的眼下让他也细细观察，但是再没能得到更多的信息了。

　　史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，把照片收进了口袋，巴基突然拉着他身体往后退了一步隐藏到人群里，史蒂夫望向面前离开场馆的人群，看见了一个很像照片上男人的人。

　　他戴着口罩，在夏天似乎有些不合时宜，鸭舌帽压得很低，几乎看不见眼睛，他的衣服就是最平平无奇的黑色衣服，两只手插在两侧的裤袋里，手腕位置露出了一个圆形标记，中间有扭曲的线条辐射到圆周，他正在用一种可以不发出脚步声的方式慢慢踱出来。他站在场馆出口处，很小幅度地扭转脑袋张望了一下周围，似乎是没有发现自己的目标，便继续向着场馆外的购物区走去。

　　史蒂夫和巴基也压低了自己的脑袋，保持一定的距离跟在那人身后。他们看到那人在加勒比海盗购物区驻足良久，最后拿起了一个卷尺去结了账。

　　“他需要测量工具。”史蒂夫下了结论。

　　“要去抓住他吗？”巴基摆出了随时可以出击的姿势，史蒂夫看了看购物区的人潮，摇头说：“这儿人太多了，我们也会暴露的……得知道他是想要干些什么。”

　　*

　　他们远远地跟着这个人出了购物区，拨开数量众多的游客艰难地前行，巴基突然推了史蒂夫一把：“他转过来了！”

　　史蒂夫赶忙跟着转身，这才发现自己正站在一个饮料推车跟前，带着两个圆圆耳朵和大蝴蝶结的姑娘朝他露出了灿烂的笑容，指着推车上的一排饮料杯子问他：“要哪一款呢？”

　　史蒂夫晃了一下神，这时若是直接跑掉似乎太不礼貌了，他伸出手想要挑选一下饮料杯，巴基又拉了他一下：“他要走了！”

　　史蒂夫随便指了一个，匆匆忙忙地递出了自己的信用卡，饮料车的姑娘立刻帮他把饮料装进了他选的杯子里，刷完卡后把卡和杯子都递给了他：“祝你过得愉快！”

　　史蒂夫抓着杯子跟在巴基后面迅速穿过人群往前跑去，看见他们的目标走进了一个剧场，剧场上的招牌写着：狮子王。

　　“这是什么？”史蒂夫困惑地眯起了眼睛，太阳实在太大了，然后他听见巴基问他：“这又是什么？”

　　他指的是史蒂夫手里握着的杯子。杯子上印着一个穿着粉色长裙、留着一头金色长长长长长长长发的大眼睛女孩儿，托着她的下巴，眼中满含爱意地看着她对面的一个穿着墨绿色马甲留着棕色短发的男人。

　　史蒂夫略带尴尬地说：“呃，这是我刚才……买的……”

　　“长发公主……”巴基喃喃念着杯子上写的字，然后抬起眼睛看着史蒂夫，“挺不错的。”

　　史蒂夫把杯子藏到了自己背后，赶忙把话题引向正题：“他进去了吗？”

　　“进去了，这是个剧场吧……人很多。”

　　也许那个可疑的家伙会从剧场的后门离开，但也有可能会对这个封闭空间内的观众做些什么……史蒂夫没有犹豫太久，他说：“我们也进去。”

　　他们依照工作人员的指示走进了剧场，剧场内的座位环形排列，等分为三大块，每一块座位边上都留有大门，不过目前除了入口的大门，其他两个门都是紧紧关上的。两人颇为急切地扫视了一圈整个会场，终于在一组座位的最后排看到了那个人，不过显然，整个剧场遵循的是先来先坐的规则，前排的好位子早就所剩无几。

　　史蒂夫和巴基坐在他毗邻的那一块座位区，保持了较远的距离，两个人都尽量坐直了，不去看那人。史蒂夫让巴基挡住了他的手，他拿出卡片机对准那人的方向拍了几张，拍完后拿起来看了看，遗憾地摇了摇头：“这里面太暗了，什么都拍不到。”

　　“我会盯着他的。”巴基毫不犹豫地说，可没等史蒂夫对此作出回应，剧场一下子暗了下来，接着有充满异域风情的音乐响了起来，三组座位中间的过道里不知道从哪儿冒出来一堆演员，推着一大堆热带雨林和热带草原的模型，又唱又跳地跑了出来。

　　巴基显然是惊呆了，他看着那些载歌载舞的演员，看着他们推进来的大型道具，过了会儿指着中间一个道具车上问史蒂夫：“那是王子殿下吗？”

　　他指着一只豹子，不是黑色的，史蒂夫说：“我觉得应该不是……颜色好像不一样……”

　　“史蒂夫，你想没想过，如果提恰拉穿一身那个花纹会是什么样的。”

　　巴基说的话太有画面感了，史蒂夫想了一下提恰拉穿着一身传统豹纹的紧身衣，立刻就笑了出来。他听见自己身边的巴基也笑了起来，他都笑出声了，低低的笑声从他的鼻子里轻轻哼了出来，每一下都撞在他的耳膜上，那是他无比熟悉却又极度怀念的声音，巴基喜欢开玩笑，他自己也很爱笑，他的笑声可以从史蒂夫起床，一直陪伴他直到他睡着……

　　这笑声断了七十年。两年前，他们阔别已久地再次相遇，那个冷酷的冬日战士的脸上不可能有任何名为“笑”的表情，那表情被夺走了，被破坏了，被埋葬了。史蒂夫不知道能不能把它们再给挖出来，更不知道竭力挖出来的那些支离破碎能不能拼回原样。

　　他感觉到巴基的脑袋靠在了他的肩膀上。这种感觉史蒂夫以前可从没体验过，以前只有他靠在巴基肩上的份，就算巴基靠到他身上，多半也会嫌弃他身上骨头多肉少，转头就要去找东西给史蒂夫吃。巴基靠在他肩上仍然在笑，笑声贴着史蒂夫的身体传到他的胸口，他轻轻拍了拍自己的胸口，巴基的笑声便也落在了他的掌心。

　　巴基终于坐直了身体，他抬起手有些夸张地擦了擦眼角说：“也许我们回去可以跟他提议一下，给他的衣服换个花样。”

　　“你是忘了他当初是怎么用指甲挠你了么？”

　　“我愿意为了这个提议，再冒一次被挠的危险……”

　　“我看出来了，你对他还是心怀怨恨——”

　　“嘘！！！”

　　坐在他们前排的一个爸爸突然转过身来，食指竖在嘴前，极其夸张地对他们做了一个噤声的手势。史蒂夫和巴基一下子都怔住了，然后史蒂夫忙不迭地道歉，那只是换来了那位爸爸更多的嘘声。

　　史蒂夫只能闭嘴，他坐了会儿，把一直抱在手里的饮料举了起来，就着昏暗的室内光线看了看，这个杯子的盖子上有两根并排的吸管。他拿起了一根含在自己嘴里，将另一根递给了边上的巴基，巴基接过之后看了看吸管的位置，然后他看到了史蒂夫嘴里咬着的另一根吸管——他瞪大了眼睛。

　　史蒂夫不敢再说话，他只能看着巴基的眼睛，吸了一口饮料，示意巴基也喝起来。这饮料似乎是冰镇的混合果汁，味道很甜，但倒不腻味，口感清爽，沁润心脾，消解了不少的暑气。

　　他们一边看着中间圆形舞台上演员们的精彩表演，一边留意着隔壁座位区最后排那个可疑男子的情况。万幸他所在的那一排只有他一个人，就算在黑暗中，还是多少能辨认得出他的轮廓，他依然维持着那个姿势，缩在最后一排的椅子上。

　　等等，依然维持着姿势……？

　　史蒂夫停止了吸饮料，他看了巴基一眼，两人立刻站起身往隔壁座位区走去，因为闹出了更大响动而又遭到前排父亲的抗议，他转过身来，恨不得用最大限度的身体语言告诉他们：“你们太吵了！”

　　史蒂夫对他抱歉地点头，巴基已经迅速越过了其他观众，站在座位区边缘正要直接跳过去，他被史蒂夫拉住了：“保持低调，我们从楼梯走过去。”他们迅速跑下楼梯，又冲上了隔壁楼梯，奔到最后一排后巴基伸出手一抓——

　　他抓到了一件非常薄的防风衣，下面塞了两个气球把衣服撑起来。

　　“他跑了，”巴基甩开了衣服，有些懊恼，“如果我们跟得更紧一些，不讲笑话……”

　　“他发现我们了吗？”

　　“我不确定……”

　　“他会不会放了炸弹？”

　　两个人走下了座位区，从开场到现在没过多少时间，这个人的活动范围应该不会很大。他们尽量隐藏自己行动的声音，在昏暗的观众席背后搜索，甚至闯入了演员休息室，在一众紧张候场的演员惊讶的眼神中用夸张的肢体动作假装自己是个想上厕所结果走错路的傻瓜游客。

　　演出安然且顺利结束了，所有的观众为舞台中央的演员鼓掌，有些人跑下去和演员们合影，等剧场内的人逐渐离开了，史蒂夫和巴基也在出口处碰头，然后互相摇了摇头。

　　“我们把他跟丢了。”巴基的声音里满是遗憾。

　　史蒂夫说：“嗯……巴基……你要不要吃饭？”

　　巴基看着史蒂夫的时候脸上写着“难以置信”，史蒂夫拿起没喝完的饮料又吸了一口：“他没有炸剧场，我想也许我们……需要坐下来分析一下。”

　　巴基回头看了一眼自己背后，那是一家餐馆，挂着一个狂野的招牌，写着狂野的店名：狮王餐厅。

　　他用拇指往后一指说：“是这儿吗？”

　　史蒂夫还在吸饮料，发出了吸溜吸溜的声音。

　　*

　　巴基拍了一下史蒂夫的背，两个人一起走进了狮王餐厅。

　　时值中午，餐厅里都是人，有不少小孩子，嬉闹声此起彼伏。巴基找了个位子坐下，史蒂夫跑去柜台点餐。等史蒂夫举着他们的午餐好不容易挤回座位时，看见巴基正和边上座位的孩子在玩对视。

　　隔壁座位是一个小女孩儿，穿着蓝色的裙子，外面罩着一条白色的围裙，头上扎着大大的蝴蝶结。她伸出手去够巴基，巴基慢慢把脑袋伸过去，小女孩儿触到了他的墨镜，然后边拍手边笑了起来。

　　“不管到哪儿都招女孩儿喜欢。”史蒂夫坐在了巴基的对面，放下餐盘后小声对巴基说。

　　巴基很是羞涩地笑了笑：“她说她是爱丽丝，她想邀请我做她的疯帽匠。”

　　“哦？你答应了吗？”史蒂夫把巴基的午餐放到他面前。

　　巴基很小幅度地摇了摇头：“我说不行……我还没有一顶合适的帽子。”

　　史蒂夫哈哈大笑，开始全力对付自己面前的午餐，一边和巴基开始讨论可疑男子的动向。不过他们的桌子边一直有一个“可疑”的身影转来转去，终于巴基放下了自己的勺子，问那个穿着蓝白裙子的小女孩：“怎么了，爱丽丝？”

　　“爱丽丝”趴在他们的桌子边上说：“你挑食吗，疯帽子先生？我看到你一直把胡萝卜丢到他的碗里。”她指着史蒂夫的碗。

　　“那是因为……”巴基望向史蒂夫，突然就接不下口了。在很久以前，史蒂夫还不是现在这样的时候，巴基跟他吃饭时总是会给他许多胡萝卜，他跟史蒂夫说，这能增强抵抗力，史蒂夫有时候觉得巴基简直在把他当兔子喂。

　　“因为我比较喜欢吃这个，”史蒂夫顺手从巴基的碗里挑出更多的胡萝卜，全都塞进了自己的嘴里，嚼完咽下去了，他对小女孩说，“而且这能增强抵抗力。疯帽子先生不会骗你的。”

　　小女孩回到了自己的座位，跟她的妈妈说要吃胡萝卜。小女孩的妈妈探出半个脑袋看着巴基这边，对着他露出一个歉意的笑容，巴基不以为意地摆了摆手。

　　“我的老天，”史蒂夫看着自己的餐盘不住发笑，“要不是还带着任务，我真要以为我们只是出来逛游乐园的。”

　　*

　　摆在史蒂夫和巴基面前的是一个格外严峻的问题：在这个超大的游乐场里，要想找到一个特定的不知道名字的人，实在是太难了。

　　其实对于那个可疑男子，他们也不是很确定那个人到底是不是有问题。然而在游乐场里闲逛半天，除了这个人，他们俩实在找不出更像任务的事情了。提恰拉郑重其事地交托了任务，又神神秘秘地要他们保持低调，史蒂夫不知道他葫芦里到底卖的什么药，但他选择相信提恰拉，毕竟这位王子在他们深陷困境时毫不犹豫地伸出了援手。

　　“现在我们该干些什么呢？”史蒂夫看着整个游乐园里的人来人往，叹了口气。

　　巴基说：“闲逛。”

　　他真的闲逛了起来，一边好奇地看着周围的一切。他用和史蒂夫完全不同的方式度过了70年的岁月，唯一相同的是，他们都错过了这70年间世界的变化。尽管两年前巴基脱离了九头蛇的控制，但他获得的自由是非常有限的，他躲在罗马尼亚的小镇里，缓慢地，小心谨慎地，试探性地接触着这个世界，但更多时候，他躲藏起来，用与世隔绝换取一时的安宁。

　　巴基在前面走着，史蒂夫跟在他后面。想起自己脖子上挂着的相机，史蒂夫偶尔还会拿起来拍几张，毕竟要假扮游客还是得做得逼真一些，何况这个游乐园里的建筑都挺有特色的……

　　他将感兴趣的一切都收进了卡片机的显示屏里，当他把相机转向巴基的方向时，看见他的背绷紧了。史蒂夫放下了相机，朝巴基望去，他站在原地不动，双手紧紧握拳，身体重心下移，全身都处于一个蓄势待发的状态——史蒂夫赶忙看向巴基看着的方向，一队荷枪实弹的白衣士兵迈着整齐的步伐朝他们的方向行军，他们的前头有一个一身黑衣带着头盔面具的家伙，直直向着巴基走来。

　　史蒂夫根本来不及赶到巴基身边，领头的黑衣人已经走到了巴基面前，透过面具端详着巴基。巴基握紧的拳头眼看就要迅速击出，史蒂夫终于扑到了巴基边上，一把抱住了他就要出击的手臂，然后将他从黑衣人面前拖开——边上的群众发出了会心的笑声，现在轮到巴基一脸茫然了。

　　“那不是要来抓我们的，”史蒂夫一边拉走巴基一边跟他解释，“那是一个电影里的人物……他们只是电影里的角色。”

　　“那枪……”

　　“那是道具，不是真的！你看，有人去和他们合影了。”史蒂夫不住庆幸，幸好自己看过《星球大战》。

　　巴基看着那些欢天喜地去合影的人，满脸的不可思议：“这太神奇了，原来这些合影的都是真人……刚才我看到一个，还以为是雕像。”

　　他指向了一个方向，那是一个小亭子，亭子外面排着长队，几乎看不见队伍的尽头站着的是谁。史蒂夫眯起眼睛抵挡过于热情的阳光，接着他就看见了那个熟悉的陌生人。

　　“巴基！”史蒂夫压低了声音，巴基立刻接了话：“我看到了。”

　　那个穿着黑衣服的神秘人，就在小亭子后面不远处，靠着一栋建筑物隐蔽在屋檐之下。

　　史蒂夫举起了手里的卡片机，朝着那个方向按了几下，然后拿起查看，颇为无奈地摇头：“太远了，这个相机拍不到那么远。”

　　“靠过去一点。”巴基往前挪了一步，史蒂夫对他说：“走慢些，别让他发现我们了。”

　　他们躲藏在人堆里，随着缓慢的人潮慢慢前进，史蒂夫偶尔拍拍边上的风景，一边偷偷打量黑衣男子。很奇怪，他站在那儿并没有移动的意思，也许是在避暑，毕竟这个时间太阳很毒，而多数场馆都塞满了游客。两人终于走到了卡片机也能拍到黑衣男子的位置，史蒂夫躲在巴基背后举起了相机，耳边突然响起了欢快的话语声：“到您啦！请上前一步，艾尔莎正在等着您哦！”

　　史蒂夫抬起头，看到一个工作人员满脸笑意，冲着巴基做出了请的姿势。巴基迟疑地迈出了一步，工作人员立刻愈发热情地引导他向前，没走几步就走到了亭子里——史蒂夫看到了亭子里站着的人，那是一个穿着一条有着超长裙摆的冰蓝色长裙的美丽姑娘，一头浅金长发梳成了长辫垂在脑后，脸上带着非常优雅的笑容。

　　巴基站在那个姑娘身边，工作人员立刻转身对史蒂夫说：“先生，可以拍照了！”

　　史蒂夫愣了一秒，赶忙举起了相机。镜头把巴基和金发姑娘都收了进去，顺便还收进了站在他们身后不远处的黑衣男子。他按了几张照片，偷偷调整了焦距，将黑衣男子放大，又拍了几张后，他向工作人员点了点头。

　　工作人员走到他身边，非常自然地对他说：“先生，我帮你们拍合影吧！您可以走过去了哦！”说完指了指亭子。

　　史蒂夫又愣了一下，赶忙把相机的焦距调到正常然后递给工作人员，自己紧赶几步走到了亭子里。他和巴基一左一右站在金发姑娘两边，工作人员还在引导他们：“请看镜头，一，二，三，茄子！”

　　史蒂夫几乎是条件反射地摆出了自己最招牌的笑容。如果说他还有什么才能要凌驾于战斗之上，那非拍照莫属。当年为了卖国债，他不知道和多少人拍过合影，要用什么角度面对镜头、嘴角咧开的弧度、露出多少颗牙齿，那早已刻进了他的肌肉记忆里。

　　他们拍完了照，工作人员双手捧着相机递还给他们，还跟他们招手告别。史蒂夫也抬手挥了挥，意外地看到巴基也带着微笑朝着工作人员和亭子里的金发姑娘招手。

　　史蒂夫打开相机回看刚才拍的照片，最先拍的几张照片里，巴基的面容僵硬无比，仿佛刚从冬眠里苏醒的熊。后来他总算逐渐放松下来，最后几张两人的合影里，他笑得眼睛都眯了起来。

　　史蒂夫盯着最后一张照片看了很久，最后说：“之前我们的合影都没几张留下来。”

　　“有留下来的，”巴基说，“我看过……在那个博物馆里。都是你的博物馆里，有一段我们俩说话的视频。”

　　史蒂夫从照片上抬起头来，看着巴基问：“你去看过吗？”

　　“我去看过，然后……”巴基顿了顿，说，“然后我就想起来了。”

　　史蒂夫盯着巴基，视线恨不得把两个人的墨镜都给烧穿，过了会儿，他轻轻叫了一声：“巴克……”

　　“什么事？”巴基站在他边上，安静地看着史蒂夫，看着他揉了揉眼睛说：“我想念你。我真想念你……巴克。”

　　史蒂夫突然伸出手去，一把抱住了巴基的脖子，把他紧紧地搂在了怀里。他把脑袋埋在巴基的肩膀上，两个手臂收得很紧，几乎没给两个人之间留下任何空隙。他的身体在颤抖，但他一声不吭，巴基只能伸手摸了摸他的脑袋。

　　“你在哭吗？”

　　“没有，但请你别打岔。”

　　巴基只能垂下双手，他挺起胸膛站得笔直，过了会儿他又开始拍史蒂夫的背：“史蒂夫，我们最好离开这儿……”

　　史蒂夫终于从自己喷涌而出的情绪里回过神来，他抬起头，这才发现周围站了不少人，围着他们看，见到他抬起头，有人鼓起了掌，甚至带着鼓励的神情对着他点头、竖起拇指。

　　“发生什么了？”史蒂夫惊慌了起来，巴基倒是开始适应这个环境了，他一边抬手跟那些鼓掌的人挥手示意，一边小声回答史蒂夫：“我也不知道，但我觉得我们最好还是离开，他们好像在拍我们。”

　　有人对着两人用法语喊了一声：“祝你们幸福！”

　　更多的人跟着也欢呼了起来，甚至有人壮着胆子跑到他们边上，塞给史蒂夫一个气球。

　　史蒂夫愈发慌张了，他脸上挂着尴尬的笑容，拉着巴基亦步亦趋地往后退，一边问巴基：“那个人呢？他还在那边吗？”

　　巴基摇头：“不在了，不过我看到他往哪儿去了。”

　　“那我们还是快点跟过去吧！”史蒂夫抬手擦了一把头上的汗——那些欢呼的人终于与他们挥手告别了。

　　*

　　史蒂夫跟着巴基走了一阵，终于停了下来。

　　巴基回头催促他：“别停下，他要跑丢了。”

　　史蒂夫的脚就好像黏在了地上一样一动不动，他的声音听上去干巴巴的：“不，我不相信你，巴基。我不会往前走了。一步都不会走了。”

　　巴基摊开了双手说：“别这样，史蒂夫。大家都看着你呢。”

　　史蒂夫真的看了一眼边上，有个小男孩盯着他的脸看，过了会儿他张开了嘴：“你……”

　　史蒂夫的心提到了嗓子眼。他抬起手要冲小男孩做出噤声的手势，小男孩的后半句话终于说了出来：“你也怕过山车吗？”

　　小男孩的妈妈把他一把抱了起来：“我们只是路过这儿，妈妈带你去玩别的好吗？”

　　小男孩抱住了妈妈的脖子，仍然看着史蒂夫。

　　年轻的母亲扭头一脸歉意地对史蒂夫说：“他还没到坐过山车的年龄呢。”

　　“也许他将来就会喜欢上这个了。”史蒂夫把手里的气球递给了小男孩，小男孩跟他说了声“再见”。

　　“他将来就会喜欢上这个了，”巴基突然站在了史蒂夫的背后，手抵在史蒂夫的后腰上，用力推了他一下，“这是你说的。”

　　史蒂夫极其勉为其难地挪动了几步：“你根本没有看到那个人往哪儿走吧？你只是看到过山车想玩吧？”

　　在他们面前不远处，有一座高山，周围缠绕着轨道，有一列过山车在轨道间上下翻飞，载着满满一车的尖叫，呼啸着在他们头顶掠过。史蒂夫拼命抗拒着，但巴基也毫不退让，硬是拽着他往过山车的队伍走去。史蒂夫一个劲儿地重复着：“任务，我们有任务在身！”巴基拉着他排进队伍里说：“任务不会跑的，史蒂夫，但你能找到几个让你锻炼胆量的机会？”

　　过山车的队伍很长，移动的速度相当慢。进到队伍中后，史蒂夫倒是不打算开溜了，但他一言不发，似乎在用沉默抗议。巴基试图活跃气氛，他没话找话地说：“我见过你从很高的地方跳下来。”

　　史蒂夫忍了一会儿才回答：“那是因为我有盾。”

　　“没了盾你就丢了魂了？过山车很安全。”

　　“这和安全没有关系……”

　　“那和什么有关？”

　　这真是个难以回答的问题，史蒂夫苦笑着揉了揉额头：“巴基，你是不是很享受这个过程……”

　　“什么过程？”巴基不依不饶地盯着史蒂夫，史蒂夫说：“就是这个……你是故意的，是不是？”

　　巴基的脸都快要绷不住了，他不得不紧紧抿住嘴唇才能保证自己不会忍不住笑出声来。史蒂夫很无奈地说：“你知道我不会拒绝的。”

　　“别担心，”巴基说，“我会陪你到最后的。”

　　*

　　巴基大喊了一声：“睁开眼睛，史蒂夫！”

　　那会儿他俩的脑袋朝下，过山车沿着轨道扭转了半圈，等于是倒挂在轨道上继续前进。巴基抽空看了史蒂夫一眼，他闭紧了眼睛，缩着肩膀试图把自己彻底塞进狭小的过山车座位里。在他喊过之后，史蒂夫咬紧牙关睁开了眼睛，他跟着过山车天旋地转，巴基几乎都能听见他急促的喘息声。

　　过山车逐渐慢了下来，开始了缓慢的爬坡。所有人的心都被吊着，没有人说话，那感觉就跟静静等死没什么两样。就在过山车爬到最高点时，史蒂夫突然开口用颤抖的声音说：“我看见了……！”

　　他刚说完这句话过山车就开始往下俯冲，周围的尖叫和惨叫响成一片，将史蒂夫的声音完全给掩盖住了。

　　巴基也在大声叫喊，听起来好像只是在发泄，因为他喊的大部分词语史蒂夫都根本听不懂，偶尔能听到几个类似于“爽！”“超棒！”之类的短语，或者干脆是哈哈大笑。史蒂夫被巨大的离心力拽得魂飞魄散，安全压杆还几乎都要嵌进他的肩膀里去了，他实在不明白这样的情况下巴基是怎么觉得爽的，他只觉得在过山车上的每一秒都被拉到了无限长……

　　在反反复复的翻滚扭转之后，过山车终于慢慢驶向了终点——也就是出发的位置。坐在最前排的巴基痛快地出了口气，他望向身边，史蒂夫的手指骨节都已经发白了。

　　“你太紧张了。”巴基笑嘻嘻地去掰史蒂夫的手指，史蒂夫惊魂未定地说：“我看见了。我看见他了。”

　　“谁？”巴基的动作停了一下，史蒂夫喘了口气说：“就那个人。我刚才倒挂着的时候……看见他在下面。”

　　史蒂夫说得极其痛苦，大概是又回想起了刚才被束缚在过山车上备受煎熬的每一秒钟。巴基慢慢拉下他的手，拉着他离开了过山车，从高台上往下张望，史蒂夫晃晃悠悠地抬起手指着一个方向：“就在那儿。”

　　黑衣男子确实在那儿，从高处看，他这身平日看起来低调的装扮在迪士尼乐园里却显得有些显眼了，在一群色彩各异的人中间，那个黑色的人影就好像一块巨大的拼图中间少了一块。他在一家餐厅外面的露天座椅上坐着，手里还捧着一杯饮料。史蒂夫说：“我越来越怀疑我是不是搞错人了。”

　　正说着，黑衣人站了起来，慢慢往后退到垃圾箱边上，将手伸入怀里，拿出了一个方形的东西，避着旁人的视线，将这东西丢进了垃圾箱里。

　　史蒂夫一下子就清醒了，他猛捏着巴基的手臂很紧张地喊：“巴基！”

　　“我看到了……”巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的手背，“你也许没搞错，史蒂夫。”

　　他们两个匆匆下了过山车的高台，往那个写着“太空加油站”的餐厅跑去，到了垃圾箱跟前，巴基让史蒂夫挡着自己，向着垃圾箱伸出了左手。

　　“史蒂夫……你得看看这个。”巴基没花太多功夫就摸到了那个方形的东西，他拿在手里，背对着史蒂夫向他示意。史蒂夫转过身，往巴基的手心里望去，看到那是一个黑色的盒子，盒体上显示着数字——是倒计时，大概还有半小时倒计时结束。

　　“这是个炸弹？”史蒂夫想要拿到手里看，巴基挡住了他的手：“我不知道。我打不开它，也不敢摇晃它，我不知道它到底是什么。我能确定的是我们对倒计时的印象都不怎么好。”

　　史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，很谨慎地开口：“我们不能报警，现在也没法联系提恰拉……我们得把这玩意儿解决了。”

　　“怎么做，拿在手里吗？找个垃圾桶盖子闷住会不会有效？”

　　“或许我们可以问问丢下它的人。”史蒂夫朝着黑衣人离开的方向望去，不知从什么时候开始，游乐园内的主干道两边都开始布满了人，要越过这么多人头找到那个黑衣人变得困难了起来。

　　史蒂夫开始试着推开人群追过去，巴基把盒子抱在了怀里，他们挤过驻足的人群，艰难地前进着，直到史蒂夫说：“我想我看到他——等等，你听到什么了吗？”

　　史蒂夫扭头往回看，巴基也已经转向了身后，边上的人群渐渐有了一些骚动，那声音越来越大，现在他们终于可以听清了，那是欢快的音乐声，还有各式各样的脚步声，当然，不会少的是围观群众的欢呼声。

　　在他们视线的尽头、道路的另一端，有什么庞大的东西渐渐出现，随之而来的是色彩的狂潮——那东西逐渐涌了过来，史蒂夫能看清楚了，那是一辆巨大的花车，上面站着人，穿着布偶服的那种，在随着音乐扭动身体，花车边上还有数量众多的盛装人群，跟着花车在边跳舞边前进。那不是唯一一辆，在后面还有越来越多的花车驶了过来，每一辆都有着华丽的外观，有一辆上面甚至有一个宫殿！而这些花车上，无一例外都有人在跟着起舞，更别提花车周围的舞者，数量繁多，个个都带着开心的笑容。

　　“这儿的人太多了。”史蒂夫咋舌，巴基点了点头：“你觉得他会放置更多的……这个盒子吗？”

　　“我不知道，”史蒂夫将视线从花车队伍转回了黑衣人可能存在的方向，“大概只有他自己知道答案。”

　　他们更努力地挤过人群，一边不住地对那些觉得自己被干扰的人说抱歉，一边还要尽可能快地通过。那个黑衣人确实就在前面不远处，史蒂夫准备扑过去抓他，巴基在他背后小声说：“等会儿把他往边上拖，那个巷子，就在你左前方。”

　　史蒂夫心领神会，他往左跨了一步，巴基立刻踏上一步与他并肩前进，他们挤过最后一段人潮，突然就扑到了那人背后，史蒂夫拉住他背后的衣服下摆往上一翻将他兜头罩住，巴基立刻伸出左臂夹住了他的脖子，史蒂夫一边拖着他一边说：“弗兰克你没事吧？这儿人是不是太多了？我们去边上休息一下……”

　　巴基对旁边的人说：“不好意思，我们朋友中暑了。”万幸离中央道路越远，人潮越为分散，他们没花多少时间就把那家伙拖进了巷子，保险起见又拖着他往里跑了一段路，直到进到一片看起来是游客止步的区域内，这儿看起来倒有些像是复仇者联盟的样子。

　　周围没别人了，史蒂夫朝巴基点了点头，巴基一松手，史蒂夫立刻拉下罩着黑衣人脑袋的衣服，在他背后迅速打结封锁他的双手，然后史蒂夫将这个人转了过来——

　　他傻了眼。就连巴基也傻了眼，他疑惑地喊了一声：“我见过你？”

　　“你可千万别说你已经忘了我们在柏林机场一起并肩作战过。”克林特·巴顿——也就是鹰眼，他喘着粗气瞪着面前的巴基。

　　史蒂夫傻了半天才想起来说话，他依然用双手禁锢着克林特的手臂，但这回他的语气软了下来：“克林特，你……是你吗？”

　　“当然是我，我不会再中一次洗脑了，对我有点信心好吗队长？”克林特这回把瞪视转向了史蒂夫。

　　“现在这么叫我可能不太适合。”史蒂夫很认真地纠正。

　　“我才不管。”克林特耸了耸肩。

　　“对，这不是重点，”史蒂夫看了巴基一眼，巴基把那个方盒子拿到了克林特的眼前，“这是什么？你为什么把这个丢到垃圾箱里？这倒计时是什么？”

　　“什……你们把这个拿走了？”克林特摆出一脸“饶了我吧”的表情，“不，这真的不是你们以为的东西！这是个……这是个信号接收器。”

　　“信号接收器？接收什么的信号？”

　　克林特抬头看着天：“提恰拉大概要扣我钱了……”他重新看向史蒂夫，张口结舌了半天才说，“接收你俩位置的信号。”

　　“什么？！”

　　“保持镇定，二位，”克林特认命一般叹了口气，“我知道你们有很多问题，所以让我一口气说完。提恰拉让我盯着你们，你们的墨镜里有信源，这盒子会显示你们的大致方位，我会和你们保持距离，免得碍着你们。”

　　“碍着我们什么？”史蒂夫满脸莫名。

　　“碍着你们玩，大概吧。”克林特已经完全放松了下来。

　　史蒂夫看了一眼巴基，两个人都有些哭笑不得，巴基突然把克林特背后的衣服松开了，拉过他的手臂，指着手腕上那个奇特的圆形图案问道：“这是什么？”

　　“我女儿给我画的手表，让我在7点回家吃晚饭。”

　　巴基哑口无言，史蒂夫也愣住了，克林特看着他们两个脸上精彩的表情，困惑地问：“什么？你们以为这是什么？”

　　“不，没什么……”史蒂夫咳嗽了几下掩饰了过去，“那你为什么在剧场里……逃跑？”

　　“逃跑？什么逃跑？”克林特回忆了一下，“等等，你是说我去上厕所那会儿？”

　　“你用衣服盖着两个气球……”

　　“不然气球滚了怎么办？”

　　真是个完美的答案，现在史蒂夫完全不知道该说什么了，倒是巴基还硬着头皮问了下去：“你依然没有解释倒计时的问题。”

　　“那是换班时间，”克林特凑过去看了一眼盒子上的时间，“嗯，15分钟内，山姆就该去那个垃圾箱捡这玩意儿了，他要找不到这玩意儿就该联络王子殿下了，王子殿下说不定要派兵包围整个迪士尼。”

　　“你们还有换班时间？”这回轮到巴基瞪大了眼睛。

　　克林特说：“是啊，我要去看花车游行，我肩负重任，我得拍照片带给我家孩子们，你们知道现在的小孩有多喜欢《冰雪奇缘》？我没拍到那辆花车就被你们俩带到这儿来了！”克林特一脸忿忿，“算了，随它吧……”

　　史蒂夫感受到了克林特身上冒出来的“愤怒的爸爸”的怨气。他很是抱歉地拿过克林特手里的衣服，在手里团巴团巴又递还给他：“提恰拉告诉我们有任务但是没说是什么任务，我们一直把你当做我们的任务。”

　　“他可真是没事找事的典型。”

　　史蒂夫想了想说：“你的意思是根本没有任务。”

　　克林特撇了撇嘴：“谁知道呢，他给我们的任务就是远远看你俩玩别被发现就行了。”

　　“恕我直言，你躲藏的本领还有待提高。”巴基嘴角拖出一个不易被察觉的微笑。

　　克林特一下子拔高了音量：“什么，这还怪我了？我是受害者！”他气鼓鼓地扭过头去不想搭理他们，史蒂夫不知如何化解这场尴尬，最后巴基举着信号接收器问：“所以我们是不是应该把这个东西交给你的下一班？你说他叫什么来着。”

　　“山姆——队长，你该给他写个本子把我们的名字都记上，这太伤人了！”

　　“好的，我会给你们每个人都画个像再标注上名字的……”史蒂夫一脸抱歉地说。

　　*

　　这之后，史蒂夫和巴基将信号接收器丢回了它原来所处的垃圾箱，和克林特告别，然后远离垃圾箱，尽量让自己不要注意可能前来的山姆。他们走到了中央大道的尽头，在这儿将剩下的花车都看完了，很遗憾克林特想看的《冰雪奇缘》的花车已经开走了，史蒂夫在心里记下了这个名字，准备回去后搜索一下这到底是什么。

　　看完花车游行后，史蒂夫摊开了园区地图，这次认真研究了一下有什么好玩的。他们去玩了几个项目看了一场演出，天色渐晚，俩人去吃了晚饭，不过提恰拉仍然没有来接他们。

　　“所谓的任务还是存在的。”史蒂夫仍然在纠结任务的问题，他走出餐馆，突然停下了脚步。

　　游乐园的主干道上人山人海，经历了一天，现在史蒂夫已经相当明白，这说明等会儿会有什么节目出现。

　　他们俩人站在原地等着，过了会儿，音乐又响起来了，主干道尽头的城堡亮起了灯——如梦似幻的灯光不停变幻，打出夺目的造型，伴随着音乐和演员舞者的演出，有些游客鼓起了掌。

　　嘭！

　　天空中突然发出响声，随后是一团烟花炸开，闪烁着在夜空中拼出硕大的图案，慢慢坠下。游客开始欢呼，越来越多的烟花在空中绽放，一朵朵花，或是一个个可爱的图案，配合上烟花下方城堡的灯光秀，整个游乐园的夜空完全被美妙的梦境给涂满了。

　　有些游客跟着灯光秀的音乐一起唱歌，孩子的笑声伴着烟花绽放的嘭嘭声，略显嘈杂的环境却让史蒂夫的心情无比平静，他对巴基说：“你还记得我们自己做烟花的事儿么？”

　　“我记得，你把脸都炸黑了……”巴基小声回答着，他的眼睛望着天空，亮晶晶的，“史蒂夫，我知道我们的任务是什么了。”

　　“什么？”史蒂夫不舍得把视线从夜空中挪开，巴基的手突然闯入了他的视界，他指着一朵突然绽放的五角星形烟花对史蒂夫说：“生日快乐，史蒂夫……生日快乐。”

　　在巴基所指的方向，红白蓝三色的五角星重叠着出现，扩大，照亮整个夜空，然后慢慢消失。

　　史蒂夫紧紧拉着巴基的手，他的手心无比滚烫。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：本文设定的宇宙里，卡萨布兰卡开了全非洲第一家迪士尼乐园。实在是想让两人去逛迪士尼，就这么任性地设定了……！


End file.
